Masih Sama Seperti Dulu
by Lotieeexol
Summary: Sehun sudah tidak lagi bersama dengan Chanyeol. hubungannya telah kandas beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan susah payah Sehun melupakan Chanyeol, tetapi bagaimana ketika Sehun dan Chanyeol harus bertemu kembali dan terpaksa menjalani kehidupan dalam satu atap? ChanHun. YAOI! DLDR. just enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

Hai. Ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek atau absurd.

Happy reading :D

 **Judul : Masih Sama Seperti Dulu**

 **Cast : Sehun, Chanyeol dan lainnya**

 **Pairing : ChanHun**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : romance, drama,**

 **Warn of typo(s) and YAOI. DLDR***

"APA?!" Teriak seseorang dari balik telepon dengan heboh.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya. Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin betul, tetapi sekilas itu terlihat seperti Chanyeol-hyung."

Hening beberapa saat sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka di telepon.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu hyung, paman memanggilku. Aku harus ke sana. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi." Ucap Sehun seraya menutup teleponnya dengan hyung-nya, Luhan.

"Ne, ada apa paman?" Tanya Sehun ketika sudah berada di depan pamannya yang sedang bertelepon pula.

"Iya, keponakanku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu saja." Ucap pamannya dengan orang di seberang telepon.

"Sehun," Panggil paman Sehun yang bernama Lee Kwang Soo. "Nak, bisa paman minta tolong padamu?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bagus." Angguk Kwang Soo. "Paman memiliki teman yang baru saja meninggal. Dia menitipkan anaknya kepada Paman sampai anaknya lulus kuliah. Nah, sekarang dia sedang perjalanan kemari. Kau bisa jemput dia di terminal?"

Penjelasan dari sang paman membuat Sehun tak sanggup menolak, pasalnya dia juga dititipkan oleh orang tuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan kepada paman Kwang Soo. "Sama sepertiku ya, paman?"

Sehun mengenakan hoodie-nya dan tidak lupa masker pula. Mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan pergi setelah mencium tangan pamannya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja karena di samping menghemat biaya dia juga harus berolah raga. Sehun merasa dia lebih berat sekarang.

Kira-kira dua jam lebih Sehun menunggu di terminal bus. Ia tak juga menemukan orang yang dimaksudkan oleh pamannya. Menurut paman Kwang Soo, ia adalah pemuda tinggi dengan kacamata, jaket hitam, koper abu-abu dan topi doraemon.

Tidak banyak yang mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. apalagi topi doraemon. Siapa pemuda berumur kira-kira dua puluh tahun mengenakan topi doraemon? Sehun tersenyum sendiri hingga ia menyadari jika teleponnya berdering.

"Halo, ada apa, paman?" kata Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau masih di terminal?"

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?"

"Anak teman paman sudah sampai di rumah. Kau pulang saja sekarang."

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dengan sembarangan. Di hari libur seperti saat ini, ia sebetulnya ingin pergi berlibur dengan teman atau yang lain, tetapi dengan siapa ia akan pergi? Luhan-hyung? Baekhyun-hyung?.

Sehun mengeluarkan kembali ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada pamannya yang berisikan.

 **Paman, aku tidak bisa langsung pulang. Aku akan ke rumah Luhan-hyung. Maaf paman. Aku janji akan pulang sebelum sore.**

Sehun berjalan riang menuju rumah Luhan. Ada banyak yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada Luhan. Mulai dari kekesalannya hari ini sampai kejadian ketika ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol-hyung, mantan pacarnya dua tahun lalu.

Sehun sudah sampai di rumah Luhan. Tidak ada orang di rumahnya selain Luhan dan pembantunya yang juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan percakapan antara Luhan dengan Sehun.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?!" Sehun merengek-rengek di samping Luhan. "Aku ingat dia lagi, hyung."

"Tapi kalian sudah tidak bertemu hampir dua tahun. apa mungkin kau masih saja mencintai dia?" Luhan mencubit hidung Sehun.

"Tapi, hyung." Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan membelakangi Luhan. "Selama dua tahun itu aku juga masih saja memikirkan dia. Hyung tahu, bukan, kalau dia itu cinta pertamaku. Mana mungkin aku bisa semudah itu melupakannya?"

"Nah, terus sekarang kau berharap dia ke Korea untuk mencarimu?" Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil minuman.

Sehun hanya menggeleng dan memajukan bibirnya. "Sama sekali tidak. Tapi kalau memang benar, aku malah lebih senang."

Sehun dan Luhan terus saja bercerita dan tidak ingat waktu hingga Lee Kwang Soo menelpon Sehun dan menyuruhnya segera pulang karena hari yang sudah semakin gelap.

Sehun sangat panik ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu. Ia bingung akan mengatakan apa nanti jika pamannya menanyakan tentang janjinya yang akan segera pulang sebelum hari sore. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya dan sesekali memukulnya, hukuman karena dia sangat ceroboh.

"Paman?" panggil Sehun ketika sudah benar-benar masuk. Dari posisinya berdiri ia dapat melihat pamannya dan satu orang lagi sedang makan malam di meja makan dengan bercakap-cakap pula dan sesekali mereka tertawa.

"Ah, itu keponakan paman." Lee Kwang Soo berdiri dan menunjuk Sehun yang masih memasang senyum bodoh di depan pintu. "Ayo kemarilah."

Sehun berjalan menuju meja makan. Masker juga hoodie-nya sudah lepas dari tubuhnya. Sehun hanya menunduk saja tidak berani melihat langsung mata pamannya.

"Nah, Sehun. Ayo kita makan malam bersama." Ajak pamannya dengan nada suara yang lembut—tidak marah.

Sehun terkejut akan sikap paman Kwang Soo yang tidak marah sama sekali terhadap dirinya. Dia mendongakkan kepala dan—DEG!

Serasa otak sehun berhenti bekerja dan jantungnya berhenti memompa darah. Dia merasa sangat-sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui jika orang yang dimaksudkan pamannya itu ada seorang Park Chanyeol. itu artinya, Chanyeol akan tinggal bersamanya dan mereka akan bertemu setiap hari. Oh Tuhan, kenapa harus mendadak seperti ini, batin Sehun dalam hatinya.

Wajah Sehun memerah sekaligus memanas seketika. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Berpura-pura tidak kenal dan berkenalan lagi atau menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Park Chanyeol kepada pamannya. Ah, tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak mungkin menjelaskan kepada pamannya jika ia sudah kenal dengan Chanyeol dan mengatakan pula jika mereka sudah pernah berpacaran.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan gayanya yang khas.

Sehun membalas senyuman itu dan mengulurkan tangan "Aku Sehun."

Chanyeol tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menjabat tangan Sehun dengan ragu. "Chanyeol."

Makan malam terasa canggung sekali bagi Sehun juga Chanyeol. Sehun hanya memotong setengah dari daging panggang yang ada di piringnya lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali ia mencuri lihat orang di hadapannya yang tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol. Pandangannya dengan Chanyeol juga tidak jarang saling bertemu dan menyebabkan salah satu diantaranya terlihat sangat malu.

"Aku kira aku sudah kenyang." Sehun menjauhkan piringnya yang masih ada beberapa suap lagi dan segera mengambil gelas susu lalu meminumnya. Ia beranjak dari meja makan tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Sehun, tunggu." Paman Kwang Soo menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun. "Kamar tamu belum sempat di bersihkan. Tidak masalah kalau kau harus berbagi kamar dengan Chanyeol, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk ragu, ia dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum dari sudut matanya.

"Uh, paman. Aku kira aku juga sudah kenyang. Aku akan beristirahat saja." Chanyeol meneguk air putih di depannya dan berdiri lalu merangkul Sehun dan menyeretnya untuk pergi.

Sehun hanya diam, terasa seperti seluruh anggota tubuhnya tidak bisa menuruti kata hatinya. Seperti bahkan otaknya pun tak dapat memerintahkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Hingga cukup jauh dan mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Sehun, Sehun baru bisa tersadar dan mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

"Aduh, kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata membelalak.

"Kita baru saja berkenalan dan kau sudah merangkulku? Dasar mesum." Sehun membuka kenop pintu dan masuk. "Aku mau berbagi kamar denganmu tapi itu bukan artinya kau bisa seenaknya atau kau tidak bisa mengira jika aku baik padamu."

Chanyeol hanya meringis saja dan menyeruak masuk sebelum Sehun memintanya. "Terserah kau mau berkata apa."

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju lemari kemudian dia mengambil pakaian dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kecil di kamarnya. Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya ketika dia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sambil memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau?" Protes Sehun dengan wajah sejudes mungkin.

"Aniyo" Chenyeol menggeleng. "Hanya saja kau menggunakan toilet untuk berganti pakaian. Padahal aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau menggantinya di sini."

Sehun hanya menutar bola matanya malas. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Sehun," Chanyeol menarik tangan putih milik Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kita saling kenal?"

Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu jika orang yang dimaksudkan paman adalah dirimu." Sehun berjalan menjauh dan Chanyeol kembali menariknya. "Apa lagi?"

DEG!

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dan memenjara bibir Sehun dengan miliknya. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya biasa itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Sehun berusaha menarik tubuhnya dan mendorong Chanyeol untuk melepas tautan diantara mereka, namun Chanyeol terus mempertahankan dan tidak memberi ampun kepada Sehun hingga lidahnya dapat masuk ke mulut Sehun yang hangat. Ingat apa yang terakhir Sehun konsumsi adalah susu, Chanyeol terus menjilat bibir Sehun, menggigitnya, mengulumnya, dan tidak berhenti hingga Sehun mendorong tubuh itu dengan sangat keras.

"Apa.. Apa… yang… bar…baru saja… kau lakukan, huh?" Sehun menginjak kaki Chanyeol hingga si pemilik mengaduh kesakitan.

"Seperti yang dulu," Chanyeol terkekeh menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh darinya dan masuk ke toilet.

Tidak beberapa lama, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia merasakan sakit di bibirnya karena ulah Chanyeol. memang ada sedikit luka di bibir Sehun karena tadi Sehun menarik paksa bibirnya yang sedang Chanyeol gigiti.

"Apa kau marah, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Sehun berbaring di sampingnya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tanpa melihat Chanyeol sedikit pun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol ikut membaringkan tubuh di samping Sehun. Sehun belum terlelap. Chanyeol melingkari tubuh Sehun dengan tangannya dari dalam selimut. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan sesekali menggelitikinya. Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun selain mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf, Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol pelan di telinga Sehun lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun?" Tambah Chanyeol ketika Sehun tidak menjawab apapun..

Cukup lama sampai Chanyeol mengira jika Sehun sudah benar-benar tidur, akhirnya Sehun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hyung," ucap Sehun lirih dari balik selimut.

Chanyeol terperanjat dan membulatkan mata seketika.

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Selama dua tahun ini aku berusaha melupakanmu dan aku tak ingin jika semua usahaku sia-sia."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Sehun. Dia duduk dan menatap tubuh Sehun yang meringkuk di sampingnya.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku memang salah. Tapi kita bisa berteman, bukan?" Chanyeol kembali berbaring di samping Sehun dan menatap wajah itu sendu.

Sehun mengangguk dan duduk. "Aku tidak bisa tidur denganmu, hyung."

Chanyeol ikut duduk dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan mengambil satu bantal. "Kau pasti akan meminta lebih dari sekedar tidur bersama, hyung."

Chanyeol berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Dia mengecup pipi Sehun dan menelusurinya hingga ke leher jenjang Sehun.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku fikirkan, sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum dan Sehun hanya mencoba melepaskan diri dari penjara Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku ingin tidur." Sehun menggeliat melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memenjara tubuhnya. Sementara Chanyeol semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Hanya malam ini saja." Chanyeol terus menciumi leher Sehun.

"Tidak bisa, hyung." Sehun berhasil lepas dari penjara tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang Sehun bak anak anjing yang lucu dan perlu untuk di asuh. Sehun tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun selain wajah datarnya. Chanyeol terus memasang wajah memelas dan apa daya Sehun hanya berbalik dan membuka kenop pintu bertujuan untuk keluar.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik dan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol yang membuat pemiliknya melongo dan menarik Sehun untuk berbaring di bawahnya.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, Sehun." Chanyeol menyeringai dan menarik tubuh Sehun lalu menindihnya.

 **TBC / END**

 **Ini cuman cerita abal-abal dari otak mesum saya (ngaku tapi asli malu banget). Tapi saya masih berkenan buat lanjut kok kalau review ramai. Jadi yang suka, review ya….. pay-pay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo lagi. thanks ya buat yang masih mau baca ini cerita khayal. yaudah, langsung baca aja deh ch 2 ini.

maafkan buat segala typo(s) yang bertebaran dan sekali lagi aku ingatkan, ini YAOI. **Happy reading!**

.

.

Hari masih pagi buta tetapi untuk beberapa orang, mereka sudah sibuk dengan rutinitas masing-masing. Paman Kwang Soo contohnya, ia sudah sibuk membersihkan halaman, mencuci mobilnya dan memandikan burung peliharaannya.

"Selamat pagi, paman." Sapa Sehun kepada orang yang sibuk memotong rumput. "Ini, aku bawakan paman teh manis."

Sehun menyodorkan secangkir teh manis tersebut kepada pamannya dan hendak kembali lagi ke dalam. Akan tetapi, suara pamannya mencegah niatnya. "Sehun, liburanmu masih panjang, bukan?" tanya paman Kwang Soo sambil menyeruput teh manis miliknya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Chanyeol memiliki kegiatan akhir tahun. Dia akan ke Jepang minggu ini." Paman Kwang Soo berjalan ke arah kran untuk mematikan air. Kedatangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba ke halaman membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Baguslah, kalau dia akan ke Jepang."Lontar sehun disengaja terdengar tak peduli. "Jadi aku tidak perlu berbagi kamar lagi dengannya."

Chanyeol mendengus dan Paman Kwang Soo lantas menatap dua bocah itu selidik. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sehun."

"Tapi paman, dia itu—"

"Paman akan pergi ke Thailand dan paman tidak tahu kapan akan kembali karena tugas paman juga tidak bisa dipastikan. Paman akan senang jika kau pergi bersama Chanyeol." jelas paman Kwang Soo.

"Iya, apalagi ini waktu liburan, bukan? Apa kau hanya di rumah saja?" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Sehun yang dengan cepat ditepis oleh Sehun.

"Tapi—"

"Sehun, paman tidak mau kalau kau didatangi oleh pemuda China itu ketika kau sendiri. Setidaknya ada Chanyeol yang akan melindungimu."

"Pemuda China? Siapa Paman?" sontak mata Chanyeol menjadi membulat mendengar ucapan Paman.

"Namanya Zitao. Dia selalu meneror Sehun. Aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai melukai Sehun. kau tahu, paman begitu anti dengan hubungan sesama jenis."

"HAH?!"

Mendengar reaksi Chanyeol yang tampak begitu kaget, Sehun segera menendang kaki Chanyeol dan paman Kwang Soo sepertinya tak melihatnya. Karena jika iya, maka ia akan curiga.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana?" Paman Kwang Soo menatap Sehun dengan wajah penuh keringat.

"Terserah Paman saja." pasrah Sehun yang kemudian masuk ke dalam tanpa mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan paman Kwang Soo yang saling bertukar pandang karena bingung.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dengan fikiran campur aduk. Dia ingin sekali berbagi cerita dengan Luhan tapi dia tidak mungkin keluar rumah. Pasti Chanyeol akan ikut dengannya. Apalagi setelah penjelasan singkat dari paman Kwang Soo soal Zitao. Chanyeol dipastikan akan membuat alasan untuk membuntutinya selalu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol masuk dan menyandarkan tubuh di pintu yang suah ia tutup. Matanya berkilat dan dengan gaya angkuhnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jadi, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Zitao?"

"Entahlah." Sehun menggeleng. Ia berdiri setelah tadi duduk termenung. Fikirannya berfikir dengan cepat untuk mencari solusi agar ia terhindar dari interogasiannya Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau sempat berpacaran setelah kita putus?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa masalahnya denganmu?" jawab Sehun seraya memalingkan muka. Dia lantas berjalan ke toilet dan memungut keranjang cucian kotor yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu.

"Memang tidak ada. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari paman, kurasa aku harus tahu semua hal."

"Oke," Sehun memutar kepala. "Yang perlu kau tahu adalah, Zitao tidak mencampakkanku di malam hari saat hujan dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Setidaknya di sini, akulah yang meninggalkan dia. Jadi, hilangkan fikiran burukmu tentang dirinya."

Chanyeol menegakkan posisi berdirinya dan merubah wajah menjadi serius. Sehun menyindirnya. Tapi, Chanyeol terpaksa meninggalkan Sehun waktu itu karena diancam ibunya yang kebetulan sedang sakit parah.

"Kau memang benar." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

Sehun menghampirinya dengan keranjang cucian di gotongnya. "Minggir."

Dari posisi membelakangi Chanyeol, Sehun mengatakan dengan tanpa suara 'Tidak, hyung. Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu. kau memang bodoh. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku masih mencintaimu? Cepat cegah aku, hyung. Hyung, kumohon cegah aku untuk pergi saat ini.'

Dengan mulut komat-kamit sendiri, Sehun memperlambat jalannya berharap Chanyeol akan mencegahnya pergi. Tetapi, yang Sehun dapatkan hanya hening. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa memedulikan Sehun.

Karena penasaran, Sehun kembali lagi dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk di kasur dengan tatapan turun. Memandangi karpet di bawahnya. "Hei." Sehun memanggil dari depan pintu. "Paman memanggilmu untuk sarapan."

Chanyeol melongok dan segera berdiri. Terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang lemas dan tak bersemangat, menandakan dirinya begitu menyesali perbuatannya dua tahun lalu.

"Chanyeol, apa kau suka manis?" suara paman Kwang Soo menyentaknya hingga terkejut.

"Aku—"

"Dia tidak suka, paman." Sehun menyahuti cepat.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Sehun yang berada di dapur dan paman Kwang Soo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu itu, Sehun?" Paman Kwang Soo bertanya penasaran.

"Iya." Sehun mengangguk dan memikirkan alasan yang tepat. "Karena semalam Chanyeol-hyung berolah raga keras, itu pasti pertanda jika ia tidak terlalu suka gula. Maksudku dia menjaga kadar gula dalam darahnya. Oh tidak, begini, dia seseorang yang… bukan, dia pemerhati kesehatan…. Atau—"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala dan menatap langit-langit rumah. Ia memang tidak suka manis dan dia semalam juga tidak olah raga keras. Dia hanya menghabiskan malam dengan Sehun. Mungkin sedikit berkeringat semalam tapi Sehun benar-benar seperti yang dulu atau mungkin sekarang dia lebih sedikit nakal, fikirnya.

"Ah, ya sudah. Aku bisa makan yang lainnya." Chanyeol mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Sehun bernafas lega kemudian.

"Oh, tidak. Biarkan Sehun membuatkanmu nasi goreng atau—"

"Iya, tentu saja." Sehun mengangguk cepat dan mengambil bahan-bahan dari lemari es. Membuatkan Chanyeol nasi goreng, ia melakukan ini untuk berterimakasih karena Chanyeol menyelamatkannya dalam situasi yang menegangkan tadi.

"Kau tahu, Sehun, aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu. Kau harus membayarnya."

Suara Chanyeol membuat Sehun hampir saja memotong jarinya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat jika sekarang sebagai wujud rasa terimakasihku, aku membuatkanmu nasi goreng?" Sehun tidak memalingkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Dengar, melihatmu memasak, aku jadi teringat ketika kau bermalam di apartemenku dan paginya kau membuatkanku makanan. Momen seperti sangat sulit aku lupakan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terus memerhatikan Sehun dari Belakang.

Chanyeol sedikit bebas, karena Paman Kwang Soo makan lebih dulu dan dia hanya mengambil satu roti kemudian membawanya ke ruang tv. Jadi di dapur hanya ada Sehun dan dirinya saja.

"Iya, kau memang benar." Jawab Sehun. "Satu lagi momen yang juga tak bisa kulupakan adalah ketika aku sendirian di stasiun dan melihat kau pergi bersama mobil keluargamu."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Sehun, mengecup bibir Sehun. Mengulumnya dan menyesapnya dengan halus dan lembut. Chanyeol tak peduli walaupun Sehun mencoba mendorongnya berkali-kali. Chanyeol tak peduli dengan yang lain. Saat ini hanya dia dan Sehun. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mendudukkannya di meja dapur. Menyingkirkan apapun yang ada di meja itu dengan sembarangan dan—

"Sehun? Chanyeol?" Terdengar suara paman Kwang Soo dari arah meja makan. "Apa yang terjadi? ada apa? Kenapa terdengar berisik sekali?"

Paman Kwang Soo menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak ada, paman." Chanyeol menggeleng dan tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang sudah dibuat berkeringat oleh Sehun. Dengan cepat, Sehun berlari ke toilet di samping dapur dan meninggalkan Chanyeol berhadapan dengan pamannya. "Tadi ada cicak di sini"

Sehun yang berada di toilet dan tengah berkumur-kumur itu menyayangkan kenapa pamannya tidak memarahi Chanyeol saja karena akibat ulahnya beberapa alat dapur berantakan dan Sehun yakin tadi itu juga terdengar ada yang pecah.

"Ya sudah." Angguk paman Kwang Soo. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Sehun?!" Chanyeol membuka pintu toilet dan sungguh hal itu membuat Sehun hampir saja terkena serangan jantung.

"Ah, Tuhan. Hei kau hampir saja membuatku ma—"

"Hyu…..mmpppmmphh….nnnngghhhh….."

"Aduh!" Chanyeol berteriak mengaduh sambil memegangi kakinya. "Sehun, kenapa kau menendang kakiku, huh?"

"Kau menyebalkan!" Protes Sehun dengan wajah judesnya. "Kenapa kau selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti aku ini pemuas hasratmu, huh? Kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti itu."

"Sehun, harus kuakui, setelah berpisah denganmu aku bahkan tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun. Aku masih men—"

"Paman?!"

Chanyeol memaku di tempat ketika melihat sosok paman Kwang Soo berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol hampir saja pingsan di tempat kalau saja ia mengingat jika Paman Kwang Soo begitu anti dengan hubungan sesama jenis.

"Paman, aku.."

"Chanyeol, paman tahu begaimana perasaanmu. Kau pasti sangat sedih karena kehilangan orang tuamu, tapi kau—"

Keringat dingin telah menjalari seluruh tubuh Chanyeol. semua urat di tubuhnya menjadi tegang. Dimana Sehun? Chanyeol tidak menemukan Sehun, padahal Sehun baru saja keluar satu menit sebelum dia.

"Chanyeol, boleh paman meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sehun itu anak yang manis dan dia sangat polos. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab mengganggunya atau melukainya. Dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

 _'Oke, baiklah Chanyeol. sekarang kau dalam masalah besar. Jangan berfikir tentang mendapatkan Sehun lagi. berfikirlah hukuman apa yang akan kau dapat dari paman Kwang Soo atas perbuatanmu yang ceroboh.'_

"Chanyeol? hei, kau melamun?" Paman Kwang Soo menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol dan menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya.

"Oh… Ah… uhm.. aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum polos dan entah kenapa otaknya merasa kekurangan pasokan oksigen dan berakibat pada jaringan teknis dalam dirinya. Dia bergidik sendiri dan Paman Kwang Soo khawatir soal itu.

"Ah, bagini Chanyeol." Paman Kwang Soo menarik lalu menghelakan nafasnya cepat. "Ternyata paman ke Thailand sore ini. Ini sebuah informasi yang sangat mendadak tapi bagaimanapun juga paman tidak bisa menolaknya."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala dan ketakutan dalam dirinya berangsur menghilang. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri dan sekali lagi paman Kwang Soo khawatir akan hal itu.

"Paman ingin kau menjaga Sehun sebaik mungkin. Kemanapun kalian pergi, kalian harus bersama. Paman memberikan Sehun kepadamu. Jaga dia. Dia sangat berharga bagi paman. Tolong jaga dia, Chanyeol. paman percayakan padamu."

"Uh, paman." Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Dia berfikir jika perkataan Paman Kwang Soo sedikit berlebihan. "Paman bukan pergi untuk berperang, bukan?"

Paman Kwang Soo tidak tersenyum sedikit pun atau hanya berekspresi lainnya. Wajahnya datar. "Iya. Kau berfikir aku berlebihan, bukan?"

Paman Kwang Soo berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bingung sendiri.

"Hei, ini nasinya." Sehun membawakan piring berisi nasi goreng dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

Chanyeol berjalan sedikit berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sudah berpakaian rapi. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sehun seenaknya.

"Aku akan ikut." Tukas Chanyeol tegas.

"Apa?!" Sehun membulatkan mata juga mulutnya. "Kau tidak bisa seperti itu."

"Sehun, paman akan ke Thailand sore ini dan agar tidak terjebak macet paman akan berangkat sekarang. Kau tahu kalau jalan ke bandara itu sangat macet, bukan? Apalagi ini sedang libur akhir tahun." jelas Paman Kwang Soo sambil mengangkat koper-kopernya.

Sehun terperanjat kaget. "Tapi paman. Bukankah kau akan pergi pada akhir pekan?"

"Iya, tapi semuanya bisa berubah, Sehun. Ah, ya, paman mohon kau jangan membantah perkataan Chanyeol. apapun yang ia katakan, turuti saja. Paman tahu dia anak yang baik. dia akan menjagamu sama seperti paman menjagamu. Kau bisa, bukan?" Paman Kwang Soo melayangkan tatapannya terakhir pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi, Chan—"

"Sehun, paman telah mempercayakanmu pada Chanyeol."

"Tapi paman tidak tahu dia itu bagaimana." Sela Sehun

"Paman memang tidak tahu banyak tentang Chanyeol tapi kau tahu. Kau bersedia dicium dan tidur dengannya itu tandanya kau tahu bagaimana dia."

Chanyeol yang awalnya bernafas lega merasa jika tenggorokannya tercekat dan dia tak dapat bernafas lagi. Wajahnya pucat dan keringatnya bercucuran. Sehun meliriknya dengan sama-sama panik.

"Kalian jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan marah untuk saat ini karena aku juga kebetulan akan pergi." Kwang Soo menunduk dan mengangkat kembali kopernya. Tersenyum dan merangkul Sehun lalu Chanyeol.

"Paman, kau tahu kalau aku sudah mengenal Chanyeol-hyung sebelumnya?"

Paman Kwang Soo mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"Hati-hati, paman." Sehun dan Chanyeol malambai ke arah mobil yang melaju itu dengan fikiran campur aduk.

Sehun memandang mobil paman Kwang Soo semakin menjauh dan buram. Lalu hilang ketika mobil itu berbelok. Sehun masih saja berdiri melamun menatap jalan. Chanyeol melirik Sehun disampingnya dengan heran. "Menurutmu, paman akan memberi kita hukuman?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol. "Ini semua karena mu aku jadi stress. Aku butuh sendiri menenangkan fikiran. Jadi kau jangan ikut!"

"Tunggu, Sehun. Aku tidak akan mengambil risiko menerima dua hukuman sekaligus."

Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi lelah. "Chanyeol, berhentilah membesar-besarkan masalah." Pinta Sehun masih mempertahankan ekspresi lelahnya. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, aku tidak ingin usahaku selama dua tahun terakhir ini sia-sia hanya karena kehadiran seseorang yang bahkan tak kuinginkan."

Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu seolah-olah dia sudah sangat paham dan tak perlu mendengar Sehun menjelaskannya lagi. "Sehun, berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri."

Sehun tak peduli, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol di depan pintu yang saat ini sedang berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Sehun.

Belum jauh meninggalkan kediamannya, Sehun dikejutkan dengan sebuah mobil kinclong yang terparkir tepat di depannya. Tak lama, kaca mobil itu turun dan memperlihatkan perempuan cantik dengan rambut diikat rapi. Sehun masih memandang perempuan itu dengan bingung.

Perempuan itu turun dan sebuah gaun indah menempel pas di tubuh semampainya. Tersenyum dan kemudian perempuan itu berkata "Hai, apa kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk kikuk.

"Kenalkan, aku istri Chanyeol." perempuan itu masih memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya dengan anggun, tetapi dia kembali melanjutkan dengan "Park Chanyeol."

Seolah-olah Sehun ini bisu dan tuli, perempuan yang diakui memang cantik ini mengulang dalam menyebutkan nama Chanyeol yang justru membuat Sehun harus menerima jutaan tusukan tepat di jantungnya.

"Sehun, kau ha—"

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lidahnya kaku dan jantungnya berhenti memompa darah sehingga Chanyeol hampir saja pingsan kalau saja Sehun tak segera menyadarkannya.

"Istrimu ini sedang mencarimu."

Dengan segala perasaan sedih yang menumpuk dan membebani setiap langkahnya, Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan entahlah-siapa itu. Sehun berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan nyawa melayang. Jiwanya pergi entah kemana. Yang ada hanya sebuah olokan dari dalam hatinya terdalam _'Itulah dia. Laki-laki yang selama ini kau tunggu. Sudah puaskan, kau dengan apa yang baru saja kau lihat?'_

.

.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku? Untuk apa kau kemari? Ibuku sudah tiada, jadi aku sudah tidak terikat pada apapun. Termasuk dirimu atau pernikahan konyol itu." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara tegas. Jelas perempuan itu tak bisa untuk tak menangis. Perkataan Chanyeol benar-benar akan membuat siapa saja akan tersakiti.

"Aku…. Aku… aku hamil." Gumam perempuan yang ternyata bernama Krystal.

 **TBC**

 **So, readers yang keren2, gimana nih? Masih bisa dilanjut apa enggak? Review aja kali ya.. oke deh, aku tunggu tanggapan kalian. Makasihhhh**

 **oh, iya. buat yang belum review, ayo dong review. aku merasa dihargai banget loh kalo review ramai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warn of typo(s)! This is YAOI!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini cerah sekali loh, kenapa wajahmu sangat mendung begitu?"

Seseorang dari dapur dan perjalanan menuju ruang TV itu memasang wajah penasaran. Sahabatnya yang bernama Oh Sehun itu adalah penyebab dia begitu penasaran.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." kata Sehun tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Huh! Sudahlah. Bicara padamu seperti bicara sendiri." dengus laki-laki dengan kaos kedodoran itu. dia menghampiri teman lainnya yang sedang sibuk memberi makan pada ikan kesayangannya. "Jadi, apa kau bersedia menceritakannya, Lu?"

Laki-laki bernama Luhan itu akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Setelah puas dengan ikannya, ia lantas menoleh ke orang yang mengajaknya bicara. "Seperti kau tidak tahu saja, Sehun itu terlalu bodoh sampai dia bisa masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama dengan kesalahan yang sama."

Jongin berdecak dan melirik ke Sehun yang sedang membaca Koran tetapi asli, wajahnya benar-benar mengenaskan. Entah berita apa yang ia baca, tetapi Jongin tidak percaya wajahnya itu mengenaskan akibat berita yang ia baca.

"Chanyeol datang kembali ke Korea. Dan sebuah keajaiban, Chanyeol bisa tinggal serumah dengan Sehun." Luhan memakan keripik yang Jongin suguhkan.

"Jadi Sehun bertemu Chanyeol?"

"Bukan hanya bertemu, tapi mereka juga sudah tidur bersama." Koreksi Luhan dengan muka judes.

Sehun tak menanggapi kedua sahabatnya itu. ia lebih memilih untuk merenungkan nasibnya yang, sumpah apes banget. _Chanyeol sudah menikah dengan perempuan itu? apa itu benar? Perempuan itu juga cantik, apa mungkin Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan ku saja? jadi selama ini dia pura-pura? Oh, sial._

.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang saja setelah dirinya diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Luhan. Teman atau lebih tepatnya sahabat yang juga merangkap sebagai kakak sepupu Sehun itu memang sangat cerewet dalam hal percintaan Sehun. dia selalu ikut campur dalam setiap permasalahan yang Sehun hadapi. Tetapi di luar dari semua kecerewetannya, Luhan adalah orang yang sangat penyabar dan selalu mengasihi Sehun dengan tulus. Hanya saja terkadang caranya membuat Sehun berang dengannya, seperti saat ini.

Sehun berjalan sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya jengkel ke tanah yang menjadi pelampiasan kekecewaannya. Meskipun dirinya pernah disakiti oleh Chanyeol dulu, tetapi ketika pemuda itu datang kembali ke kehidupan Sehun dengan segala sifatnya yang turut serta membuai Sehun, membuat pemuda manis itu tak dapat membohongi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya masih menyimpan rasa yang begitu besar kepada Park Chanyeol ini. akan tetapi, sekali lagi Chanyeol menyakiti hatinya, merusak kepercayaannya, menusuk dadanya tepat di jantungnya, dan kemudian dengan hadiah yang mengejutkan, ternyata Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri.

 _Tidakkah, ada yang lebih buruk dari hanya sekedar pengkhianatan?,_ Dewa batinnya meronta sedih. Sehun tak sadar air matanya menggenang. Dalam kesunyian malam itu, Sehun hanya mampu berdo'a jika kejadian yang tadi terjadi hanya mimpi dan semuanya akan baik-baik lagi ketika dirinya membuka mata di pagi hari nanti. Sehun mencoba menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengkhayalkan jika semuanya hanya bunga tidurnya dan ketika matanya terbuka untuk paginya, maka yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol yang tersenyum di samping dirinya. Tanpa pernah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Sekali lagi, dia tahu itu hanya buatan alam bawah sadarnya. Tidak ada yang tidur atau yang bermimpi. Semuanya jelas nyata. rasa sakit itu cukup membuktikan jika kejadian pagi tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan. Sehun bukan orang bodoh seperti kata Luhan. dia tahu memang salah besar jika dirinya mengharapkan Chanyeol akan kembali padanya. Dia tahu, lebih dari sekedar tahu. Hingga saat itu, di tempat itu, Sehun memutuskan dirinya akan benar-benar melupakan Chanyeol. tidak ada masa lalu lagi. semuanya sudah cukup dan Sehun tak mau sedih. Kering sudah air matanya untuk Chanyeol.

 _Tidak ada Chanyeol. lupakan dia! Menghindar dari dia!_

.

.

.

"Hei, Lu. Maaf bertamu di rumahmu sepagi ini." Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat dan kantong mata tebal.

Luhan yang saat itu memang dalam keadaan separuh sadar hanya menguap saja melihat sosok tinggi di depannya dengan tampang berantakan. "Iya, ada apa sih?"

"Sehun semalam tidak pulang. Aku sangat khawatir. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya." Adu Chanyeol dengan nafas besaut-sautan. Luhan kembali menguap. Tidak merespon Chanyeol yang seperti kebakaran jenggot.

"LU!"

Chanyeol menyentak tubuh Luhan dan seketika membuat Luhan yang ternyata tertidur sambil berdiri bersandar di kusen pintu melonjak kaget. Kini matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar dan melihat sosok Chanyeol, membuat Luhan melongo sambil memajukan tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap memastikan jika penglihatannya tak salah.

"Chanyeol?!" Sahut Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan dan mengatakan "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan lagi, Lu. Sehun tidak pulang semalam. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana dan tetap tidak menemukannya."

Seketika respon serta ekspresi Luhan yang sebenarnya muncul. Dia melompat panik dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Udara dingin yang menerpa keduanya membuat wajah mereka semakin memucat. "Kau ini bagaimana! Apa kau tidak sadar ini semua karena ulahmu?!"

Mendengar Luhan yang seketika memakinya, Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Luhan juga sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Jadi, apa saja yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Chanyeol selalu mendengarkan tanpa pernah membantah. Tetapi untuk saat ini, yang Chanyeol butuhkan bukan nasehat melainkan bantuan untuk mencari Sehun yang hilang atau lebih tepatnya menghilangkan diri.

"Lu, kali ini lebih baik kita segera mencarinya. Kau bisa memarahiku nanti." Kata Chanyeol dengan tegas. Luhan sedikit terperanjat dan akhirnya, dirinya yang berubah menjadi nurut dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ya, sudah. Aku akan menghubungi Jongin."

.

.

.

Hari sudah lewat jam enam pagi. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan sinar matahari dengan tajam menusuk bola matanya hingga membuatnya harus memicing. Perlahan-lahan ia buka matanya dengan pusing yang amat sangat dirasakannya di kepala. Semalam dirinya terlelap di halte bus sambil terduduk setelah menangisi kehidupannya. Sehun mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Sejak kemarin, dirinya tak makan sesuatu. Sarapan kemarin juga tidak sempat karena harus buru-buru ke rumah Luhan. kemudian, setelah sampai di rumah Luhan, dirinya harus menerima omel dan gerutuan Luhan. jadi sekarang perutnya benar-benar lapar dan kakinya begitu lemas hingga tak sanggup untuk berjalan.

Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah taksi berhenti dengan sembarangan di depan Sehun. pemuda itu masih mencoba mengumpulkan segenap nyawanya sebelum ia sadar jika seseorang yang keluar dari dalam taksi itu adalah Chanyeol.

Benar saja, Chanyeol keluar dari taksi. Penampilannya begitu buruk dengan kantung mata tebal, hitam dan sungguh menyeramkan. Sehun menyernyit. _Ini Chanyeol, lalu bagaimana denganku?_

"Astaga, Sehun. aku benar-benar senang bisa menemukanmu di sini. Ayo pulang."

Sehun tak bergeming. Kepalanya menunduk sambil kedua tangannya melingkar di perut, mencoba menahan lapar yang menyerang perutnya tak kenal situasi.

"Sehun, ayo." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Sehun diam saja dan masih mempertahankan posisinya sambil duduk menunduk memandang aspal dibawahnya. Chanyeol berdecak dan menggapai pundak Sehun lalu mengguncangnya. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala Sehun dan menatapnya prihatin.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf." Kata Chanyeol dengan tulus.

Tidak ada respon dari Sehun. tetapi kemudian Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mendongak sendiri. "Dasar aneh! Sudah pergi sana! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Oke-oke. aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun. Ayo pulang lalu kita bicarakan."

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

Chanyeol terkesiap dan memandang Sehun dengan wajah menerawang. "Ayolah Sehun."

Segala bujuk rayu Chanyeol keluarkan untuk Sehun. tetapi, pemuda itu masih diselimuti oleh perasaan kesal dan kecewa yang begitu besar untuk Chanyeol. dengan berat hati, akhirnya Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk bak patung. Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam taksi dan mengubungi Luhan, lalu memberitahunya tentang Sehun. barangkali Luhan bisa membujuk Sehun untuk pulang.

Setelah Selesai berbicara dengan Luhan, Chanyeol melirik ke Sehun lagi dan, ASTAGA! Dimana Sehun? Chanyeol keluar lagi dari mobil dan kemudian mendapati Sehun terkulai tak berdaya di jalan. Ia segera mendekati Sehun dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu. dirasanya begitu panas kulit tubuh Sehun. dan wajah Sehun juga sangat pucat. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini.

.

.

.

Wajah Chanyeol terasa sangat panas begitu pula dengan matanya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia ingin menangis tapi saat itu masih ada Luhan dan _dia_. Ya, Chanyeol benar-benar berang saat Luhan memarahinya di depan Jongin. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak begitu akur karena Sehun. Dua pemuda itu sama-sama memiliki perasaan lebih ke Sehun dan akibat insiden itu, Chanyeol harus merasa rendah di hadapan Jongin.

Meskipun Chanyeol sudah berulang kali mengkode Luhan agar tak memarahinya di depan Jongin, tapi pemuda bermata rusa itu tak peduli dan terus melontarkan kata-kata makian untuk Chanyeol. Seperti "Dasar manusia tak berperasaan kau!" atau "Apa kau merasa kau begitu berharga?" Ya, setiap kata-kata itu sudah menohok hati Chanyeol dan sekaligus menjadi ejekan untuknya dari Jongin. Jelas-jelas Jongin selalu menyunggingkan senyum samar yang kurang lebih memiliki arti 'Rasakan! Memang kau itu tidak bisa membahagiakan Sehun. sudah lepaskan dia dan biarkan dia bersamaku. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini atau sekalian enyah dari dunia.' Itulah yang Chanyeol tangkap dari setiap deheman atau sunggingan senyum Jongin.

"Sudah, Lu!" lerai Jongin. "Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak bermaksud membuat Sehun sakit hati. Semua yang terjadi itu di luar kendali. Benar, bukan? Chanyeol?"

Meskipun terdengar seperti melerai tapi sungguh, Chanyeol tak pernah berterima kasih untuk itu. malahan dia begitu terhina dengan ucapan Jongin. ' _Jerk! Lebih baik diam daripada berpura-pura simpati._ ' Dengus Chanyeol dan menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Dengar, ya Chanyeol!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku sangat menyayangi Sehun dan aku tidak suka melihat dia seperti ini. lebih tidak suka saat aku tahu kalau orang yang menyebabkannya adalah dirimu. Oh Tuhan. Kenapa Sehun harus bertemu dan mencintaimu?!"

Luhan pergi sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Tampak begitu frustasi dan lelah. Luhan melirik ke kamar Sehun. Pemuda itu belum siuman. Luhan tak sadar kalau air matanya jatuh. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Bibi." Katanya dengan suara lirih.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri.

Chanyeol membuang muka dan hanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa ingin sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Tapi, Jongin juga tidak memikirkan itu. dia juga tidak peduli dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja dan segera mengetikkan pesan berisi _**'Good job!'**_ , entah untuk siapa.

.

.

"Halo." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara serak bak orang yang terkena batuk.

"APA?!" Mulut Chanyeol melongo dan matanya membelalak saking kagetnya.

"Saya….. saya….. keponakannya."

"Bukan. Saya Park Chanyeol."

"Iya, Oh Sehun itu juga keponakannya tapi saat ini dia sedang sakit."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih untuk informasinya."

Ditutupnya telepon rumah itu dengan fikiran kacau balau. seseorang dari pihak rumah kepolisian memeberi kabar jika pesawat yang ditumpangi Paman Kwang Soo mengalami kecelakaan dan separuh dari awak pesawat dinyatakan hilang, termasuk Paman Kwang Soo.

Chanyeol terduduk dengan wajah terbenam di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat dia atas meja. Dia begitu syok dengan kabar yang baru ia dengar. Ia memang tidak menonton tv akhir-akhir ini. apalagi setelah kedatangan Krystal dan hilangnya Sehun. fikirannya kacau. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya pada Sehun. Sehun belum juga sadar hingga kini. Dokter yang datang tadi juga sudah memasang infuse dan menyuntikkan entah apalah ke tubuh Sehun. Dan Luhan, setidaknya untuk saat ini Chanyeol merasa sedikit tidak pening. Ya, Luhan pulang sekitar tiga jam yang lalu bersama dengan Jongin. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak akan kaget kalau besok pagi-pagi buta, Luhan sudah datang dan bersama dengan Jongin. Setidaknya Chanyeol memiliki waktu untuk sendiri tanpa ada yang mengomentarinya atau hanya menyunggingkan senyum ejekan untuknya.

Chanyeol kembali teringat kepada Sehun. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan nyawa tak penuh dan langkah gontai menghampiri Sehun di kamarnya. Chanyeol masuk dan ketika melihat Sehun di atas kasur dengan mata terpejam dan tak berdaya seperti itu, ingin rasanya dia mengukum dirinya sendiri dan menggantikan posisi Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah. Benar-benar salah. Aku tidak mengatakan padamu kalau aku sudah menikah dengan wanita itu. Tapi, aku berani sumpah. Aku tidak menicintai dia. Tidak sama sekali. Kau tahu kalau hanya ibuku yang kumiliki dan dia tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita. Saat itu dia sakit, aku tidak bisa melawannya karena banyak hal yang membuatku tidak berdaya. Aku menikah dengan wanita itu dan saat ibuku telah meninggal, kutepati janjiku. Aku kembali lagi untukmu. Aku kembali. Sumpah. Aku tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menyakitimu… _lagi._ "

Chanyeol mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mengecup kening Sehun dan mengusuk kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah menghantuinya. "Kumohon, jangan seperti ini."

Air matanya jatuh dan bibirnya kini bergetar. Sehun tampak rapuh tanpa orang disekelilingnya. Kedua orang tuanya telah tiada dan kini, pamannya. Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak ambruk. Kedua lututnya bergetar dan batinnya tak sanggup menahan gengsinya untuk tak menangis lepas. "Aku minta maaf. Kau boleh menghukumku. Kau boleh membenciku. Menjauh dariku atau kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Apapun. Aku takkan menghalangimu. Aku akan melepasmu dan jika kau ingin bersama dengan Jongin. Itu terserah. Aku tak memiliki hak atas dirimu lagi." isak tangis Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan kamar yang sunyi dan hening itu. Sehun masih tak bergerak. Chanyeol telah membenamkan kepalanya di samping tubuh Sehun dan tangan yang menggenggam telapak Sehun erat.

"Aku… aku… aku hanya mau kau bahagia. Tapi, kumohon. Bangun dan sadarlah, Sehun!" Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya dan tanpa disadarinya, Sehun meringis karena genggaman Chanyeol yang seperti menjepit telapaknya. "Aku tidak bisa dihantui rasa bersalah selamanya. Aku janji padamu akan pergi dari hidupmu, seperti keinginanmu. Tapi, satu hal. Biarkan aku menjagamu meski hanya dari jauh. Paman Kwang Soo…. Dia… Sehun, bangun dan sadarlah!"

Chanyeol berlari keluar dan tak melihat jika Sehun telah bangun seperti keinginannya. Sehun terkejut saat Chanyeol mengungkit tentang Pamannya. Baru saja dia akan bertanya, tapi Chanyeol langsung menghambur keluar.

Sehun ingin bangun tapi tubuhnya masih lemas dan sedikit gemetar. Selang infuse itu juga seperti tak memperbolehkan dirinya bangkit. Tapi Sehun ingin tahu. Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan hal itu membuat Sehun benar-benar penasaran. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Perpaduan antara marah dan kecewa serta khawatir dan takut.

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan bergumam "Apa yang terjadi pada Paman Kwang Soo?" **-TBC—**

.

.

 **Huh. Kelar deh. Nah masih ada yang suka?**

 **Tinggalkan review kalian ya.. jangan lupa. Seneng banget loh, kalau tulisannya dapat respon baik dari pembacanya. Aku bener-bener merasa dihargai gitu. Dan buat yang cuman baca dan enggak review,,, haduh sedih loh saat aku enggak tahu siapa yang juga seneng sama nih cerita. Kan' mau dibuat seru atau enggaknya itu dari kalian. terus pengennya mau update cepet, tapi tiba-tiba otak buntu. Ditambah lihat review enggak kunjung bertambah, aku kan mikirnya '** _ **pasti banyak yang enggak suka**_ **'. Jadi aku mikir keras lagi dan alhasil, updatenya lama. Huhuhuh, sedih banget deh.**

 **Yaudah, maaf aku curhat jadinya. Review yang banyak ya.. review kalian itu penyemangat banget. Follow/fav-nya. Thanks ya.. apalagi yang review. Big thanks pokoknyaaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warn of typo(s)! This is YAOI!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu masih sangat pagi. Sekitar pukul empat lewat tiga belas menit. Sehun tak tahan harus berada di kamar terus. Chanyeol tak mengunjungi sama sekali sejak saat itu. Sehun memang tadinya akan menemui Chanyeol sendiri, tapi ketika dirasanya tubuhnya begitu lemas dan tak berdaya, jadi dia enggan untuk menurunkan kakinya. dia mengira Chanyeol akan menengoknya lagi dan saat itu dia akan bertanya. Akan tetapi, perkiraannya salah.

Sehun mengambil gelas minumnya yang Chanyeol sediakan di atas nakasnya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit banyak masih gemetar, Sehun mencoba menggenggam gelas itu dengan baik tetapi pegangannya kendur dan gelas itu pecah berantakan di lantai. Benar saja, suara pecahan itu membuat Chanyeol terpanggil dan segera menghambur ke kamar Sehun.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat berantakan. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan dan Sehun hanya mencoba untuk tak mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Astaga, Sehun!" Chanyeol berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sehun dan segera menghentikan tangan Sehun yang mencoba memunguti pecahan gelas.

"Kau sudah sadar sejak tadi ya?" Chanyeol telah selesai membereskan pecahan-pecahan gelas dan sedang menaruhnya di kantong plastic yang ada di tong sampah kamar itu.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku?" Chanyeol mengikat kantong plastic dan mengembalikan tong sampah di tempatnya semula.

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Setidaknya dengan itu aku bisa sedikit tenang." Sahutnya kembali.

Chanyeol berlutut agar dapat sejajar dengan Sehun yang masih terbaring lemas. Sehun menatapnya dengan sepasang sorot mata yang membuat Chanyeol canggung. "Paman Kwang soo tidak menelpon?"

Chanyeol berhenti bernafas untuk sejenak. Dia teringat tentang telefon yang ia terima semalam. Bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakannya pada Sehun. tidak mungkin dia berkata yang sebenarnya dan berakibat akan membuat Sehun semakin drop.

"Dia…." Chanyeol memandang Sehun yang berkedip menatapnya sejak tadi. "Belum. Tapi aku yakin dia akan segera mengabari kita. Kau tenang saja. Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Percaya padaku."

Sehun mendengus. "Lucu sekali kau memintaku untuk percaya padamu?"

Chanyeol merasa Sehun mulai mengungkit kejadian yang lalu. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak ada perasaan apapun dengan perempuan itu."

"Aku lelah Chanyeol!" Sehun memalingkan mukanya dan memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat sebelum air matanya tak dapat ditahan lagi lalu merembes ke pipinya. "Aku lelah dengan semua ini. aku benar-benar lelah. Kau datang dan memberiku kejutan yang.."

"Sehun, aku minta maaf. Kumohon jangan menangis. Jangan. Tidak ada air mata lagi. tidak." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dekapannya. Sehun tak mampu untuk mengelak meskipun ia begitu ingin menghindar dari Chanyeol. Laki-laki ini sesekali mengecupi kepala Sehun sambil terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

"Sehun?!"

Luhan dan Jongin tiba-tiba saja masuk dan langsung menghambur di ranjang Sehun. meskipun sempat terkejut, tetapi Sehun tak sungkan untuk menunjukkan pada Luhan jika ia memang membutuhkan sosok Chanyeol. Sosok pelindungnya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana? Apa masih pusing atau.."

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Lu." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya yang membekas di pipi. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku. Maaf juga aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Jangan bicara seperti itu." Luhan membantu mengusap air mata Sehun. "Jadi, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sehun menengok ke Chanyeol yang kemudian diikuti oleh tatapan penuh tuduh dari Luhan. "Tidak, Lu. Bukan Chanyeol yang membuatku menangis."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya…" Sehun berhenti dan berfikir. "Tidak tahu. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan. Aku juga sudah merasa sangat senang kau ada di sini."

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan kemudian terdengar deheman dari Jongin.

"Terima kasih juga Jongin mau menjengukku." Sehun tersenyum masih di pelukan Luhan dan Jongin, laki-laki itu tersenyum bangga. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol malah tak suka melihatnya.

Setelah itu, Luhan juga Jongin pergi tak lama setelah Sehun mengatakan ingin istirahat. Padahal, Sehun tak benar-benar ingin istirahat. Pemuda itu juga menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membuatkannya egg role.

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan sepiring egg role yang masih hangat dan masih menguarkan aromanya yang khas. Sehun merasa perutnya benar-benar ingin menyantap makanan itu secepatnya tapi dia harus menjaga image-nya di depan Chanyeol. jangan buat Chanyeol senang atau lainnya. Tujuan Sehun hanya 'Buat Chanyeol sengsara hingga dia memilih untuk pergi selama-lamanya.'

"Ini egg role-mu." Chanyeol menyodorkan piring berbentuk kotak itu ke Sehun dan langsung diterima oleh pemuda manis itu tapi dengan ragu.

Sehun ingat Chanyeol selalu gatal-gatal setelah makan telur jadi dengan fikiran liciknya Sehun memerintahkan Chayeol untuk "makan egg role itu."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol terkejut dan tak sabar dirinya langsung meletakkan piring egg rolenya sembarangan di kasur itu lalu memegang kedua bahu Sehun. Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Sehun sambil menatapnya dengan jengkel

Chanyeol terdiam. Sehun masih membalas tatapannya dengan berani dan lantang. Meskipun keadaannya belum pulih dan dirinya belum lepas dari belenggu selang infuse tapi rupanya Sehun tak takut sama sekali. Bahkan Sehun seakan-akan menantang Chanyeol untuk lebih dekat dengannya, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat dagunya.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dan mendapati amarahnya reda seketika oleh Sehun. Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuhnya dan melepaskan pundak Sehun. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa makan ini."

"Aku sudah menduganya." Sehun memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum merendahkan ke Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menahan emosinya demi Sehun.

Sehun mengambil gelas susu yang sudah dingin kemudian menenggak susunya hingga habis. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol-tombolnya kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga. Chanyeol masih diam di sana sambil memerhatikan Sehun.

"Halo." Sapa Sehun. Chanyeol menatap Sehun penasaran. Pemuda manis itu tahu kalau Chanyeol ingin tahu siapa yang ia telfon. Maka, Sehun kembali membuat Chanyeol berang. Ia berdesis "Hei, sana kau pergi. Aku sedang bertelfon. Sekalian bereskan piring dan gelas ini."

Dengan sabar Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencoba menahan amarahnya sekali lagi. Sehun patut menghukumnya seperti ini. masih untung Sehun mau berbicara dengannya. Bisa gawat kalau Sehun memutuskan tidak berbicara lagi dengannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Sehun. Kali ini ia kembali sudah tidak membawa apa-apa. Ditatapnya Sehun penuh pertanyaan dan lantas menghambur dikasur. "Siapa yang kau telefon tadi? Ada urusan apa?"

"Aku menelfon dokter. Aku minta selang infuse ini segera di lepas. Aku sudah baikan. Aku lelah berada di kasur terus. Aku juga tidak mau bertemu dengan istrimu lagi kalau aku tidak segera pergi." Cerocos Sehun dengan wajah tak peduli.

"Kenapa harus pergi? Ini kan rumahmu. Aku bisa pastikan kalau dia tidak akan ke sini lagi." tukas Chanyeol dengan mantap.

Tak selang waktu lama, derap langkah kembali terdengar. Chanyeol kira itu dokter, tetapi ternyata itu Jongin. Laki-laki itu membawa bubur di tangannya. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Jongin. Dari sisi lain, Chanyeol menatap keduanya tidak suka.

"Hai, Sehun. Setelah tadi aku pulang dari sini, aku kira kau ingin makan bubur. Jadi—"

"Sehun tidak mau makan bubur!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah benar-benar berang.

"Tidak kok. Siapa bilang? Aku suka bubur." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan melotot dan Chanyeol balas memelototinya. " Terima kasih ya Jongin, kau perhatian sekali. Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng dan mendekat ke kasur sisi lain. Sehun langsung memutar duduknya dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol merasa terabaikan di sana. "Kau makan ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua yang makan?" tanya Sehun. diliriknya Chanyeol dari sudut matanya kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduk dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu. Chanyeol ingat kalau dia pernah mengatakan, Sehun bebas menentukan hidupnya. Dia sudah melepaskan Sehun dan terserah Sehun mau dengan siapa. Entah itu Jongin atau siapapun. Jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa mencoba untuk menerima segala yang ada.

"Sehun?" Panggil Jongin setelah Sehun lama sekali melamun.

"Ya? Ada apa? Ugh, aku minta maaf." Sehun bergumam sambil mengunyah buburnya.

Jongin mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Sehun. "Kau masih memikirkannya, ya?"

Sehun kembali terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin. "Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya, bukan?" Sehun menunduk dan Jongin hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum saja meskipun hatinya hancur berkeping-keping di sana. "Aku belum bisa menerima semua ini. aku tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol lagi. aku….."

"Sehun, cobalah untuk melupakannya dan belajarlah untuk mencitaiku. Aku berjanji padamu kalau aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku takkan menyakitimu. Sumpah. Aku berani berjanji padamu." Kata Jongin dengan nafas menderu.

Sehun hanya diam dan belum menjawab. Jongin menatapnya dengan wajah yang begitu memohon dan terlihat di sorot matanya yang penuh dengan kejujuran. Meskipun Sehun mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan di dalam mata jernih itu, pada kenyataannya Sehun tak menemukan kebohongan itu. baiklah, kali ini Sehun akan mencoba mencintai Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku turuti permintaanmu. Tapi kau harus mengajariku untuk mencintaimu. Mungkin akan sedikit sulit, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha agar aku bisa."

Jongin dengan cepat memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Tampaknya Sehun belum membalas pelukan itu, tapi Jongin benar-benar gembira dan ketika ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya Chanyeol di ambang pintu. Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang bersungut-sungut dan seperti hendak membunuhnya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam itu, tapi sekali lagi Jongin tak peduli.

Sehun lantas membalas pelukan Jongin. Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan wajah merah padam di sana. Jongin menarik tubuhnya dari Sehun. ia menangkup wajah Sehun lalu membelai setiap inci wajah itu. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Dapat dipastikan, darah Chanyeol telah mendidih di sana. Tapi sekali lagi, Jongin tak peduli. Ia malah memanfaatkan kondisi ini untuk membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Sehun," ucap Jongin lirih menyebut nama pemuda di depannya. Sehun mengangguk. Sehun tentunya tahu maksud Jongin apa setelah Jongin meraba bibirnya tadi. Dengan isyarat anggukan itu, artinya Jongin boleh menciumnya.

Chanyeol masih saja kuat berdiri di sana menyaksikan dua orang sedang bercumbu mesra. Jongin melahap bibir Sehun hingga pemuda itu hilang tumpuan dan terbaring di kasur. Jongin terus merayap di atas tubuh Sehun dan tangannya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Sehun yang hanya terbungkus kaos seadanya dan celana pendek biasa.

Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh. Dia belum juga lari dari penderitaan batin yang melandanya. Sehun menarik-narik rambut Jongin dan Chanyeol melihatnya benar-benar geram. Ia ingat betul ketika dirinyalah yang dulu merasakan tarikan-tarikan tangan Sehun di rambutnya sebagai kode Sehun butuh bernafas.

Chanyeol masih belum mendapati Jongin memberikan jarak bernafas untuk Sehun. dengan amarah meledak-ledak, Chanyeol menghampiri pasangan itu meskipun tidak sopan menganggu orang bercumbu. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahan melihatnya. Dia menarik kasar tubuh Jongin dan melemparkannya ke sudut kamar. Jongin tampak sangat terkejut begitu juga dengan Sehun. Chanyeol ngos-ngosan dan menuju arah Jongin.

Dia semakin mendekat ke Jongin yang masih megap-megap. Di tunjuknya muka Jongin dengan telunjuknya kemudian mengatakan " _Jerk_!" setelah itu dia mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat di muka Jongin. "Sekarang pergi kau dari sini!" bentaknya dengan keras.

Jongin bangkit dan manatap Chanyeol dengan dengki "Aku akan pergi. Tapi satu hal," Jongin mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Sehun sudah bukan milikmu lagi!"

Jongin keluar dan Sehun masih diam saja memandangi Chanyeol. tak lama, Chanyeol ikut keluar dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan dokter.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk menatap layar televisi dengan jiwa melayang pergi. Dia sedang di ruang TV dan setelah dokter memeriksa keadaan Sehun, anak itu minta di tinggalkan sendiri di kamar. Katanya dia mau mandi dan lain sebagaiannya.

Chanyeol sering kali mendongak ke atas untuk melihat Sehun yang barangkali sudah selesai dan keluar dari kamar. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol tak mendapati pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. Dengan penasaran sekaligus khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun, Chanyeol naik ke kamar Sehun. ia mengetuk pintunya dan tidak ada suara yang menyahuti. Fikiran Chanyeol semakin khawatir, dia membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. dengan panik, Chanyeol menyerbu masuk dan kemudian terkejut ketika Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk yang menutupi daerah laki-lakinya.

Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa saat dan memandangi Sehun dengan jantung berdebar. Sehun berbalik lagi ke kamar mandi dan baru saja akan menutupnya, Chanyeol menahan pintunya.

"Jangan di tutup Sehun!" pekik Chanyeol sambil mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menahan pintunya.

"Chanyeol, menyingkirlah!" teriak Sehun dengan tenaga terkuras untuk menutup pintu.

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menghempaskan pintunya dengan keras. Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan mencoba untuk masuk ke kamar mandi lagi atau pokoknya menghindar dari Chanyeol dengan kondisi telanjang seperti saat itu. Chanyeol berusaha mengendalikan tumpuan kakinya agar tidak jatuh dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Sehun. Sehun menggeliat mencoba untuk terlepas, tapi Chanyeol terus menarik tubuhnya dan dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat, Chanyeol melempar tubuh Sehun di sofa. Sehun sempat mengerang sakit tapi dengan cepat, Chanyeol menindih tubuh Sehun.

"Pergi Chanyeol! kau mencoba meniduriku, hah?!" teriak Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum jahil.

"Ayolah Sehun, anggap saja ini bayaran untuk pergi pagi-pagi mencari makanan perancis." Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar seperti ancaman bagi Sehun.

Chanyeol menarik lepas dan paksa handuk yang melindungi daerah bawah Sehun. Pemuda itu tentu saja menampar Chanyeol dengan keras tapi Chanyeol tak menyerah, dia menahan tangan Sehun sebelum ia ditampar lagi. Sehun menggeliat dan Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lalu melumat bibir Sehun. masih tercium oleh hidung Chanyeol aroma mint dari dalam mulut Sehun. ia semakin semangat saat Sehun mulai melenguh dan merasakan milik Sehun sesekali menyentuh perutnya.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas kaosnya dengan sembarangan. Sehun sudah tidak banyak menolak meskipun sering kali ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. tetapi tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat. Laki-laki itu masih memainkan bibir dan lidahnya di sekitar wajah Sehun mulai dari menelusuri kulit wajah Sehun sampai membuat tanda-tanda merah kebiru-biruan di leher dan dada Sehun.

Sehun terbaring dengan nafas bersaut-sautan. Chanyeol berdiri dan melepas celana pendeknya. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol melepas celana dalamnya. Sehun bahkan memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol masih berdiri di samping Sehun menuntut haknya. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan bangkit lalu duduk.

Chanyeol megacak rambut Sehun dan Sehun lantas berdiri. "Bagaimana kali ini langsung atau kita berhenti saja."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan memajukan bibirnya karena kecewa Sehun tidak bermain dulu dengan miliknya, tapi daripada Sehun memutuskan berhenti maka Chanyeol langsung menarik Sehun dan menidurkannya di atas kasur. Chanyeol meraba setiap lekuk tubuh Sehun dengan pelan terkesan mengambang. Sehun menggeliat karena geli dan Chanyeol sampai pada belakang lutut Sehun. Ia mengangkat kaki Sehun dan menempatkannya di atas pahanya. Chanyeol menunduk kemudian membuat sensasi geli dengan menjilat daerah sensitive Sehun. kemudian, serasanya cukup, Chanyeol mulai memasukkan miliknya yang sudah bersemangat sejak tadi ke lubang milik Sehun yang juga sudah berkedut. Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan dirasanya setelah ini. Chanyeol menyadarinya, laki-laki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir Sehun dengan dalam dan penuh sensasi. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kuku-kuku Sehun mencengkeram bahunya ketika milik Chanyeol berhasil menerobos lubang Sehun.

"Euhhhh… eunghh..Chan..eunghh.." Chanyeol merasakan tarikan di rambutnya.

"Santai saja Sehun." guman Chanyeol di telinga Sehun sebelum ia mengigiti daun telinga Sehun dan menjilati leher Sehun.

"Sakit… Chan.." Sehun kembali merintih dan sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan aktivitasnya memainkan miliknya di lubang Sehun, pemuda itu menggigit bawah bibirnya dan menggeliat panas.

"Chan… Chanyeol.. aku.." Sehun terbata. Dia tak sanggup berbicara apalagi saat tangan kiri Chanyeol bermain dengan putingnya dan tangan kanannya meremas milik Sehun yang berdiri tegak.

"Jangan ditahan Sehun. keluarkan saja." sahut Chanyeol lembut di telinga Sehun.

Tak butuh waktu lama, milik Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah bersiap itu mengeluarkan cairan spermanya. Cairan itu muncrat di tubuh Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol menjilat perut Sehun sambil sesekali menghisapnya. Ia lantas menelan cairan itu dan kembali memagut bibir Sehun. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan mulut Chanyeol benar-benar penuh oleh cairan yang ia tumpahkan. Tapi tak masalah. Chanyeol kembali meremas milik Sehun dan semakin bersemangat mendorong dan menarik miliknya di lubang Sehun yang begitu hangat dirasanya. Sehun bergelinjang saat Chanyeol merasakan miliknya menabrak sesuatu di dalam sana. Pasti Sehun merasakan hal yang sama, kenikmatan.

"Chan.. Chan… aku… sakit…" Rintih Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Chanyeol tak menggubris Sehun yang sudah benar-benar kesakitan. Chanyeol tak sadar kalau di sekitar lubang Sehun terdapat rembesan berwarna merah.

Chanyeol tetap bersemangat dan Sehun mancakar kulit bahunya cukup keras hingga Chanyeol juga merasakan kalau kulitnya luka. Rasa perih dirasakan keduanya. Luka yang bercampur keringat membuat keduanya harus sama-sama menahannya.

Chanyeol menunduk dan berbisik dengan lembut. "Awas Sehun, kini giliranku lalu semuanya akan berakhir." Chanyeol kembali menguatkan pergerakannya dan Sehun semakin meringis kesakitan. "Atau kau mau lagi?"

Ditengah-tengah menahan sakit, Sehun menguatkan cengkeramannya di bahu Chanyeol. tapi pemuda tinggi itu tak menghiraukan derita Sehun. ia menghentakkan miliknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan cairan hangat itu keluar di dalam lubang Sehun. Chanyeol menindih Sehun lagi dan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun."

Sehun berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat. Ia dapat merasakan panas dan perih di sekitar lubangnya. Chanyeol kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun dan memejamkan matanya. Sehun menyeka keringatnya dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara "Yang tadi itu asyik 'kan? Bagaimana kalau lagi?"

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Kyaaaaaa~ aku panas dingin sendiri pas buatnya. Semoga memuaskan kalian aja dehh**

 **Review-nya makasih dan Foll and Fav thanks juga. Kalian the best* love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warn of typo(s)! This is YAOI! Cerita punya saya! Bahasa sesuka saya! DLDR~**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu juga Sehun pergi ke rumah Luhan. ia tidak sabar bercerita banyak hal kepada Luhan. mulai dari hal yang membuatnya sakit hati sampai yang membuatnya bimbang. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Sehun. Luhan juga sempat memberikan tanggapan dari setiap apa saja yang Sehun sampaikan.

Sehun terdiam ketika nama Jongin mulai masuk dalam ceritanya. Luhan mengangkat alisnya pertanda dirinya penasaran. Sehun pada akhirnya menceritakan pada Luhan perihal Jongin yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Sehun juga bercerita tentang apa yang dikatakannya pada Jongin saat itu.

"Lu, aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang sangat kejam. Aku memberikan Jongin harapan yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin dia dapatkan. Aku masih mencintai Chanyeol dan aku tidak tahu apakah perasaannku itu adalah cinta atau hanya ungkapan rinduku padanya. Tetapi yang jelas, aku tidak bisa melupakannya atau menerima yang lainnya."

Tanpa mereka sadari orang yang mereka bicarakan mengawasi dan mendengarkan semua yang mereka katakan. Jongin, laki-laki itu berdiri di balik pintu flat Luhan sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan yang awalnya ingin dibagikan ke dua orang di dalam. Tetapi niatnya terhenti ketika mendengar percakapan anrtara Sehun dan Luhan.

Rahang Jongin mengeras dan pandangan matanya jadi marah. Dia membuang bungkusan itu di tong sampah depan rumah Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dengan perasaan marah dan kecewa yang mendalam. Ia masuk ke mobil sedan miliknya dan segera mengetikkan pesan ' **Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kita bertemu di kafe Yellow satu jam lagi.** '

.

.

.

"Lu, aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Sehun sambil memasang sepatunya.

Yifan datang tidak lama setelah Sehun selesai bercerita. Yifan adalah seorang pebisnis. Ia hanya mendapat libur tidak banyak dari orang-orang pada umumnya. Sehun tidak mau membuat kedatangan Yifan sia-sia karena dirinya. Yifan tentunya ingin memadu kasih dengan Luhan atau bermesra-mesraan. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang meskipun ia melakukannya dengan berat hati.

Belum lama ia berjalan meninggalkan flat Luhan, ponselnya bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut lalu mendapati satu pesan dari Chanyeol. Sehun menautkan alisnya dan sedikit ragu akan membuka pesannya ataukah tidak. Chanyeol memang sudah membuatnya senang tadi, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa melupakan semua kejadian yang Chanyeol sebabkan. Sakit hatinya terlalu besar dan egoismenya mengalahkan dirinya. Dengan ragu, Sehun mengunci kembali layar ponselnya dan memasukkan ponsel tersebut kembali ke dalam sakunya.

.

.

.

"Huh," terdengar helaan nafas marah dan lelah yang bercampur menjadi satu dan terlihat dalam wajah itu. "Kau ini bagaimana?! Kau bilang semuanya sudah beres. Sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol katakan padamu waktu itu?!"

Wanita itu menunduk saja dan keringatnya membasahi sebagian besar keningnya. Jongin terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Hei! Jawab aku?!"

"Dasar bodoh!" Teriak wanita itu tak kalah marahnya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura hamil dan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Kau fikir caramu itu bagus?!"

Jongin melotot dan darahnya semakin mendidih. "Hei, kau!"

"Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku. Kau fikir dia percaya dengan kebohongan itu?! Dia pintar dan hanya orang bodoh yang membuat rencana konyol itu! sekarang Chanyeol semakin membenciku dan bayangkan saja bagaimana reaksi Sehun kalau tahu, laki-laki yang selama ini baik padanya-lah yang membuat rencana jahat ini."

Krystal menenggak habis minuman yang ada di meja depannya. Dia menggebrak mejanya dengan gelas tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya kasar dan frustasi. Dia menendang kursinya dan meninggalkan kafe tesebut secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Halo." Sehun mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga. Seseorang diseberang tak kunjung menjawab, membuat Sehun jadi berang. "Halo!"

" _Umh, iya._ " Sahutnya ragu.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Sehun sudah kembali sopan dan ramah.

" _Ahaha._ " Kekehnya. Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat nama siapa yang ada dipanggilannya. " _Kau ini bagaimana? Kau pasti sedang melamun, oleh sebab itu kau tidak tahu siapa yang menelponmu._ "

"Bicaralah yang benar!" ketus Sehun saat mengetahui adalah Chanyeol yang menelponnya. "Aku akan tutup teleponnya sekarang juga."

" _Tunggu!_ " Cegah Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Sehun tertawa sendiri mendengar responnya. " _Aku sudah membeli dua tiket pesawat untuk kita._ "

"Tiket pesawat?!" Mata Sehun spontan membulat saking terkejutnya.

" _Iya. Kau lupa?_ "

Sehun menerawang jauh ke beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia ingat. "Oh begitu. Tapi apa kau juga belum mendapat kabar tentang pamanku?"

" _Ah, Sehun._ " Chanyeol mendengus. " _Bagaimana kalau kau segeralah pulang. Aku tidak suka pembicaraan lewat telepon. Lagipula aku akan habis banyak pulsa._ "

Chanyeol tertawa di akhir pembicaraannya. Sehun mau tak mau ikut tertawa meskipun ia sedikit gengsi harus melakukan hal tersebut. Chanyeol akan mengira Sehun menerimanya kembali. Padahal ya, sebenarnya Sehun sudah menerima Chanyeol kembali. Mungkin saat ini gengsi Sehun lebih besar ketimbang keinginannya bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Tapi suatu saat pasti gengsi itu juga akan hilang.

.

.

.

"Kau memasak semua ini?" Sehun tertegun melihat meja makan yang sudah ditata rapi dengan beberapa masakan rumah kesukaannya. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa ini semua bisa dimakan?"

Chanyeol berdecak dan memelototi Sehun yang seakan-akan merendahkannya sekaligus meremehkannya dalam hal memasak. Sehun tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang kesal padanya. _Entahlah, Chanyeol akan terlihat semakin tampan saat marah._

Sehun mendekat ke Chanyeol dengan langkah ragu. Ia bermain dengan jari tangannya sendiri mencoba menyembunyikan debaran jantung gilanya. Chanyeol memerhatikan langkah Sehun yang hati-hati. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Sehun menarik nafas panjang di depannya.

"Anak pintar."

Chanyeol melongo dan memasang wajah bodohnya. Sehun hanya menepuk sambil mengelus kepalanya dua kali lalu berpaling dan duduk di kursi. Sehun cekikikan sendiri melirik Chanyeol yang bingung. "Kenapa masih berdiri di situ?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan.

Chanyeol menyernyit. Dia mengedikkan bahu lalu menatap Sehun yang mulai mengambil piring dan nasi. Chanyeol pada akhirnya duduk di kursi di depan Sehun. ia tatap Sehun yang seolah-olah selalu menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. tetapi lelaki itu tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Sehun menyuapkan sesendok nasi dengan lauk di mulutnya sambil menaikkan alisnya, bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku jadi ingat saat dulu pertama kali kita bertemu." Sehun kembali menunduk untuk menyendok nasinya. "Kau datang ke rumahku hanya untuk meminta maaf saja. Saat itu hujan lebat dan aku juga ingat kalau itu pertama kalinya kita saling jujur soal perasaan kita. Malam itu juga malam jadian kita sekaligus menjadi malam dimana kita—"

"Hei! Aku ini sedang makan." Sentak Sehun. matanya melebar dua kali lipat dengan wajah memerah. "Tidak baik bicara di meja makan. Tidak sopan."

Chanyeol berdecak dan meminum teh seduhnya. "Kira-kira perasaanmu sebesar apa hingga kau rela ke rumahku hanya untuk minta maaf?"

Sehun diam untuk mencari alasan. Fikirannya kacau dan otaknya tidak betul saat itu. "Luhan yang menyuruhku meminta maaf. Memangnya aku bisa menolak perintahnya?!" kilah Sehun sambil mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Ck, alasan." Decak Chanyeol.

Sehun minum. Dia telah menghabiskan sepiring nasinya dan Chanyeol senang karena Sehun menikmati masakannya. Sejak dulu memang Sehun selalu menerima apa saja yang Chanyeol berikan. Karena bagi Chanyeol, meskipun Sehun terkadang galak dan suka menghina dengan kata-kata kejam, tapi aslinya Sehun itu baik sekali. Bahkan bagi Chanyeol Sehun itu sangat rapuh bagaikan daun kering di musim gugur. Dan dirinya yang akan menjaga agar Sehun-nya tidak hancur dan remuk oleh apapun, termasuk dirinya.

"Aku fikir kau tadi tidak segera duduk karena mengira aku akan memberikanmu ciuman. Sebagai hadiah dari makanan ini." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Chanyeol diam karena melamun. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang Sehun ucapkan barusan. Ia sedang mengingat akan janjinya. Dirinya akan membiarkan Sehun memilih dan merelakan Sehun seutuhnya. Chanyeol juga sadar, kebersamaannya dengan Sehun hanya akan menambah sakit hati pemuda itu saja. Apalagi status Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi duda, Sehun tentunya akan mempertimbangkan kembali akan menikah dengan seorang duda atau tidak. Daripada Chanyeol sakit hati dicampakkan Sehun, lebih baik Chanyeol perlahan menjauh karena Jongin akan lebih pantas dengan Sehun.

"Sehun," panggil Chanyeol. pemuda pemilik nama itu mendongak dan memandang Chanyeol. fikirannya mengatakan Chanyeol akan membahas topic yang tidak bagus. "Tadi polisi memberi kabar kalau pamanmu sudah ditemukan, tapi dia masih di Thailand untuk perawatan. Kau tahu, dia masih sedikit shock. Mungkin satu atau dua minggu lagi dia akan kembali ke Korea."

Sehun mengangguk dan senyumnya tercipta di bibirnya. "Benarkah?" Chanyeol ikut mengangguk. "Wah, aku senang sekali. Kapan kau—"

"Sehun," potong Chanyeol. "Aku sudah berjanji akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Kau bebas memilih jalan hidupmu. Aku akan melepasmu. Kau boleh bersama dengan Jongin atau—"

"Hentikan, Chanyeol!" Sehun berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mencintai Jongin."

"Kalau begitu kau bebas memilih siapa pendamping hidupmu." Sahut Chanyeol segera setelah Sehun selesai.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai siapapun." Sergah Sehun dengan nafas bersaut-sautan.

Chanyeol terperangah. Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkannya di ruang makan. Apa yang dimaksud Sehun. apa benar Sehun tak mencintai siapapun. _Apakah dia juga tidak mencintaiku?_

Chanyeol terduduk kembali dengan fikiran hampa dan melayang entah kemana. Sehun bersungguh-sungguh kah? Chanyeol hanya bisa menebak-nebaknya saja. Sehun mungkin marah dengan ucapannya tadi. Chanyeol begitu egois akan meninggalkan Sehun hanya karena dirinya takut Sehun mencampakkannya. Apa Chanyeol tidak berfikir bagaimana saat dia mencampakkan Sehun saat itu. Sehun yang menurutnya rapuh saja bisa menerima semua rasa sakit yang diberikannya, apakah tepat kalau dirinya lari dan bersembunyi dari kemungkinan yang belum tentu terjadi. Sehun mungkin saja tidak mempermasalahkan status sosialnya. Sehun selalu menerima apapun yang Chanyeol berikan termasuk status Chanyeol. apakah Chanyeol melupakan hal itu?

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar Sehun. dia berhenti tepat di depannya dan menimbang-nimbang akan mengetuk pintunya ataukah tidak. Dan pada akhirnya dia mengetuk pintunya. "Sehun?" panggilnya lirih serta halus.

Tak ada sahutan.

Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya di pintu. Dia membayangkan sedang bertatapan dengan Sehun saat itu. hatinya bingung menentukan bertahan atukah pergi. Sehun menurutnya tidak memberikan kepastian padanya. Sikap Sehun yang berubah-ubah membuatnya tidak berani melangkah ke depan ataukah mundur. "Sehun," panggilnya kembali. Suaranya begitu lirih dan pelan. Ia juga tak yakin Sehun mendengarnya.

"Aku.." dia diam, otaknya bekerja untuk memilih-milih kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan pada Sehun. "Sumpah! Aku ini benar-benar manusia otak sosis." Chanyeol terkekeh. _Akankah Sehun juga terkekeh?_

"Jujur aku sangat pengecut. Aku memilih mundur untuk mendapatkanmu karena aku sudah bukan seperti yang dulu. Kau mungkin menganggapku sebagai lelaki paling penakut yang menyedihkan. Aku bisa menerimanya. Ketahuilah Sehun, aku selalu menerima semua caci dan makianmu." Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Kali ini ia sudah duduk bersandar di pintu. Ia mengingat-ingat ketika dirinya dan Sehun masih berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Sehun dan Luhan selalu mengganggu Chanyeol. Dan setiap kali tertangkap oleh kelompoknya Chanyeol (Jongdae dan Baekhyun), Sehun selalu mengatakan jika dirinya hanya kaki tangan Luhan semata. Padahal Sehun juga terlibat dalam rencana kotor Buat-Chanyeol-Menderita tersebut.

"Apa kau tetap tidak memperbolehkan aku masuk?" Chanyeol bertanya disela-sela lamunannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Sahut Chanyeol. "Perlu kau tahu, kalau kamar mandi di dalam krannya tidak menyala. Aku bisa jamin kau akan segera keluar. kau tadi cukup minum banyak, pasti kau akan buang air. Benar, bukan?"

Dua jam empat puluh satu menit sudah Chanyeol duduk merenung memandangi pintu kamar Sehun yang tak kunjung terbuka. Ia lihat botol wine-nya sudah hampir habis. Ia kembali menenggak habis wine-nya dan menatap pintu di depannya dengan sabar. Hingga pada akhirnya, pintu itu bergerak. Chanyeol bangkit dan benar. Sehun keluar dari sana dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi yang ada di bawah. Bahkan Chanyeol tak yakin Sehun tadi melihatnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju tangga. Dia berhenti tepat di anak tangga teratas, memandangi Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat berfikir mesum ketika kedua tangan Sehun masih membenarkan resleting celananya.

Sehun naik ke anak tangga pertama dengan tatapan ke bawah. Chanyeol bersedekap memperhatikannya. Senyumnya berubah menjadi tatapan gugup tatkala Sehun menyorot Chanyeol dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sehun aku minta maaf." Kata Chanyeol sambil mencekal tangan Sehun.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya dan kembali berjalan. Chanyeol menarik Sehun, kali ini lebih bertenaga. "Dengarkan aku." Sentak Chanyeol. melihat sepasang mata Sehun yang menguncinya dengan tatapan tajam membuat Chanyeol membeku tak dapat berbicara.

Keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Sehun meneguk liurnya saat Chanyeol tak kunjung mengatakan apapun. _Ayolah, jelaskan sesuatu padaku!_ racau Sehun dalam hatinya sendiri.

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya. Awalnya ragu tetapi saat kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. semuanya menjadi pasti. Sehun sedikit berjinjit dan menarik Chanyeol untuk menunduk. Keduanya begit dekat. Sehun memang tak berniat mencium Chanyeol, atau jika ada, niatnya itu sangat kecil. Chanyeol telah membuka mulutnya dan nafasnya naik turun. Sehun menahan tawanya dalam hati. Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya apalagi saat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Kening mereka berdua bersentuhan dan meskipun gengsi, Sehun selalu saja memperhatikan bibir Chanyeol yang membuka-menutup.

Jemari Sehun menelusuri tengkuk Chanyeol hingga sampai di bibir Chanyeol yang sudah basah karena liurnya sendiri. Dia memainkan jemarinya di sana sambil sesekali menatap mata Chanyeol yang sangat sayu.

"Apa kau belum bisa mengartikan ini sebagai kepastian dariku?" bisik Sehun. nafasnya juga terengah. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat.

"Belum." Jawab Chanyeol berbisik. Sehun selalu saja tersenyum ketika Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya. Bibir Chanyeol yang terus-menerus berusaha menggapai bibir di depannya membuat Sehun semakin senang mempermainkan Chanyeol saat ini. "Ada dua kemungkinan." Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar dan menatap Sehun dalam. Jemari Sehun masih meraba-raba bibir Chanyeol dan sekitarnya. "Pertama, kau terlalu lama mengulur waktu. Apa ini sebuah penolakan untukku?" Sehun terperanjat dan kembali tersenyum. Dia mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Chanyeol yang terbuka-tertutup. Chanyeol manangkap telunjuk Sehun dan mengulumnya di mulut. Sehun bergidik geli dan menarik tangannya.

"Lalu apa yang kedua?" Sehun kembali berjinjit dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol. hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan saling bertukar udara.

"Kau memintaku untuk tetap tinggal. Kau menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Lebih lama bermain dan menikmati segalanya lebih dalam." Sehun melenguh ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol meraba-raba pangkal pahanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ketika Sehun mulai kehilangan tumpuannya akibat gemetar, laki-laki itu segera menyandarkan Sehun di dinding.

Masih dilihatnya wajah Sehun sambil membelai rambut halus kekasihnya menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Tangannya masih melingkari leher Chanyeol. "Jangan pergi." Kalimat tersebut meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lantas menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sehun.

Menyesapnya dengan serakah dan mengulumnya seakan-akan bibir itu hanya miliknya. Tidak ada seorang pun boleh melakukan itu dengan bibir yang sudah menjadi hak miliknya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan yang tadi sempat menyapa dan meraba milik Sehun di sana. Ia semakin menghimpitkan tubuh Sehun dengan dinding dan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menegakkan kepala Sehun agar lebih bebas ruang geraknya. Sehun memejamkan matanya tak tahu sebagaimana Chanyeol antusias dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu selalu saja berusaha mengatupkan bibirnya. Chanyeol sudah dilahap nafsunya, ia tak bisa dan tak ingin berlama-lama dalam tahap seperti ini. Ia mengarahkan kembali tangan kirinya di pangkal paha Sehun. membuka resletingnya serta kancing celananya. Sehun mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang seolah-olah hafal dengan letak-letak di bawah. Seperti tangan Chanyeol memiliki mata sendiri.

Sehun sudah terbuai oleh ciuman lembut Chanyeol. Ia bahkan terlalu lemas untuk menghentikan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil menggenggam miliknya. Sehun tak tahan dan tak kuat. Ia melenguh nikmat ketika dirasa miliknya digenggam erat oleh tangan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ketika Sehun melenguh, Chanyeol segera memasukkan lidahnya di mulut Sehun dan bermain di dalam sana. Chanyeol meraba langit-langit mulut Sehun dengan lidahnya dan mengabsen barisan gigi-gigi Sehun.

Tangan Chanyeol belum berhenti memainkan milik Sehun di bawah. Ia meremas dan menarik ulur dengan hati-hati. Sehun kewalahan. Chanyeol memang selalu menjadi penguasa atas dirinya. Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol saat dirasanya kepalanya pening karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Dia menarik rambut Chanyeol yang sudah berantakan cukup bertenaga sampai-sampai Chanyeol melepas pagutannya dengan segera dan terpaksa.

Sehun menarik nafas cepat dan ngos-ngosan. Chanyeol berkeringat dan dirinya pun sama. Mereka berdua saling pandang sampai pada akhirnya terdengar bunyi telepon berdering memenuhi ruangan sunyi itu. Sehun cepat-cepat membenarkan dirinya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Chanyeol berdecak kesal saat Sehun berjalan melewatinya menuju meja telepon.

"Halo." Sapa Sehun senormal mungkin. Ia mengangguk sambil mengatakan "Iya, dia ada." Lalu menoleh ke Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di anak tangga teratas. "Baiklah. Akan kupanggilkan."

Sehun menjauhkan teleponnya dan melambai ke Chanyeol. laki-laki itu menautkan alisnya dan memasang wajah sebal sambil menatap Sehun yang mengisyaratkan agar dirinya ke sana. Chanyeol menerima telepon dari Sehun dan berkata "Chanyeol sedang istirahat. Dia tidak bisa bicara dengan siapapun."

Lalu teleponnya di tutup. Sehun menatap heran ke Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?!"

"Ini sudah malam. Untuk apa menelfon. Memangnya tidak ada hari esok? Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak bisa menghargai waktu istirahat orang lain." Jawab Chanyeol sambil bersedekap.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu penting?!" sergah Sehun.

"Kalau penting sebaiknya telepon sejak dari tadi." Sahut Chanyeol enteng.

"Bagaimana kalau ada kabar dari pamanku?" Sehun mengguncang pundak Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu terkesiap untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil menjawab meskipun dirinya tidak yakin Sehun akan percaya ataukah tidak.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tadi sempat mendengar orang itu menyapaku. Dia adalah sepupuku, Kyungsoo." Ujar Chanyeol ragu. _Semoga Sehun percaya dan tidak bertanya lagi._

 **TBC—**

Ugh, senengnya bisa menyapa kalian lagi. bagaimana? Makin aneh ya? Hehe, aku minta maaf.

Dan segala typo-typo yang tersebar, mohon dimaafkan ya. Aku akan semakin semangat kalau respon kalian baik. review?

Thanks for follow, Favorite, and review. dan yang masih jadi silent rider, ayo dong tunjukan diri kalian. setidaknya hargai hasil karyaku yang abal2 ini. wkwkwkw. Belum punya akun juga bisa review kok. Terima kasih.. love you


End file.
